


Avengers Family Tumblr Prompts

by Mystery_Penman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Kid Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post Mpreg, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of filled Prompts on Tumblr<br/>(ask-avengers-family)<br/>Tags added with update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> "How did Steve and Tony meet? And what were their first impressions of each other?"  
> This could also be a prequel to my other fic 'Unplanning the Future'

Steve grumbled as his alarm, followed by Fury’s screeching, pulled him from his warm dream and he swore, loudly, at the man.

"You’re meeting Stark’s boy today whether you like it or not, Rogers!" Fury hollered. "Now get you star spangled ass out of bed!"

"You’re worse than a Nun!" Steve shouted back as he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on some fresh clothes. 

"Stark’s kid’s gonna be some stuck up little Carrier with his head in the clouds," he muttered. "And I gotta babysit him. Wonderful."

"Fix your hair," Fury snapped as Steve slumped out. "Stark’s boy is here representing Stark Industries and you’re, for lack of a better option, representing SHIELD. That boy is going to shape the future and I’d rather him on our side."

"Shape the future?" Steve snorted, but combed his fingers through his hair to give it some semblance of neatness. For SHIELD"s sakes. "Last I heard he was getting drunk off his ass in Miami."

"He was rebelling against Howard," Fury explained as they walked down the hall. "After Howard and Maria died, he sobered up, dumped those brats he called friends and went and blitzed MIT. Just got his second Doctorate last month at sixteen, and he’s going for a Bachelor in Business at Stanford next month."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “He’s still a teenager?” He asked. “Shouldn’t he be in high school?”

"Didn’t you read his file, Cap?" Fury looked at him. "Boy’s a genius, twice as smart as Howard and as far as I can see he’s a lot less cruel as Howard too. I promise this kid is going to reign in the next age, and you’ll want him on our side."

Steve sighed. “If you say so, Sir,” he said as he pushed the door of Fury’s office open and settled his gaze on Stark’s…

 

Tony was only here because Obi asked him to come, because this organisation was important to his father and to his Auntie Peggy and Jarvis of course, even though he wasn’t allowed to actually know the name of the organisation he knew it was really important.

But it really sucked it had to be today because he just got his copy of the new Star Trek novel _Deep Domain_  and he really wanted to know what happened so he could tease Rhodey about it.

So what if he snuck in a few pages waiting to meet the Agent they wanted him to get to know, Steve something, Rogan maybe? Tony wasn’t all that interested because Spock was in trouble right now and Kirk was trying to save him right now and…

"Mr Stark," someone, probably the Agent, said. "If you could take your nose out of that book, Captain Rogers is here to meet you."

"Gimme a minute," Tony did whine this time. "Spock’s gonna get killed if Kirk doesn’t save him and I wanna know how he does it!"

He knew he probably looked childish, sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor with his nose in a book, dressed up like a school kid because Pepper made him wear the stupid sweater vest and…

He stole a glance up at the Agent he was supposed to meet…

 

The teenager was small, smaller than Steve had been before the Serum, with a wild mop of dark chocolate curls that stuck up in every direction and tan, smooth skin.

He was hunched over with his face buried in some science-fiction novel about that Star Wars/Trek thing that he’d heard some other agents taking about with his glasses, thick black framed monstrosities that looked perfectly at home on the teen’s face, slipping slightly down his straight nose.

God, he was so…so…

He was something, and Steve couldn’t stop looking.

"Mr Stark," Fury called. "If you could take your nose out of that book, Captain Rogers is here to meet you."

The teen made a face behind the book and whined, “gimme a minute. Spock’s gonna get killed if Kirk doesn’t save him and I wanna know how he does it!”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the sheer adorableness of the teenager just as the boy glanced up from his novel briefly…

And then snapped the book shut and gasped.

"C…Ca…Captain…you’re…you’re…" the boy stuttered out. "You’re Captain America!"

 

Tony couldn’t believe it. Captain America, the Sire-Dom of Sires, his childhood hero, was standing in the doorway, perfect and…and _there_.

His mouth was moving and he knew sound was coming out but he couldn’t stop it if he tried.

Distantly, he realised he blurted out ‘you’re Captain America’ and promptly clamped his hand over his mouth and blushed.

Captain America grinned.

At Tony.

He was grinning at Tony.

"I’ll leave you two to get acquainted," the man beside Captain America said and left.

Captain America sat down in front of Tony on the floor and held out his hand.

"Hi, Steve Rogers," Captain America said, blue eyes bright and smiling and kind and everything Tony expected them to be an more. His smile perfect and white, radiating warmth and security and closure about life.

He was already in love with that smile.

 

Fury left and Steve moved on automatic to sit down in front of the teenager and held out his hand.

"Hi, Steve Rogers," he introduced, smiling, and the teenager stared at him with eyes so brown they were chocolate, flecked with brilliant churning gold and swirled with soft amber, burning with intelligence and fire and a determination that Steve had come to know as stubbornness, but also kindness and warmth.

God, he was already in love with those eyes.

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose with a forefinger and stuttered, “Hi, I’m Tony…Stark, Tony Stark, or Anthony…oh god, this is…I’m not usually this awkward, really.”

Steve could have kissed him then and there, but he restrained himself.

This boy deserved more than an old soldier.

"It’s nice to meet you Tony." He said instead, and Tony smiled and blushed pink.


	2. Sleeping with Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby James cuddling with Tony in the bed while Steve is away on a mission?"

See, their bed was _really_ big.

Like, enormous big.

And when Steve, sexy, wonderful, handsome, talented-with-his-tongue, Sire of his child Steve, was home, Tony didn’t feel like a lanky, recently given birth teenager in their bed because Steve cuddled _really_ well and everything else would drown out because Steve filled his senses (and sometimes other things).

And when Steve was on stupid week and a half long missions for SHIELD, Tony felt _tiny_.

It wasn’t a fun feeling.

 _“Sir, Young James is distressed and awake,”_ JARVIS informed him.

Tony hauled himself out of the stupidly large bed and padded down the hall in a black undershirt and his favourite Captain America boxers.

He had stuffed most of his Captain America memorabilia parts of his wardrobe into the very back of his closet, but Steve had found the boxers while clearing out some drawers when he moved into the master bedroom and well…

To Steve, they were basically lingerie, and never failed to turn him on when Tony wore them.

“What’s wrong Baby?” Tony said as he entered the nursery and scooped James, screaming, into his arms. “What’s the matter? You have a bad dream? Is that it? You just want Daddy to give you a cuddle?”

James gripped Tony’s shirt with his little hands and nuzzled Tony’s neck, whimpering, and Tony pressed a kiss to his Baby’s tiny little shoulder and rubbed his back with his thumb.

“Are you gonna go back to sleep if I put you down?” He asked as he moved to put James down…

And James started screaming again until Tony brought him back to his previous position.

“Okay, someone’s a bit clingy tonight,” he kissed James’ head. “Someone really wants a cuddle, don’t you?”

James nuzzled his neck again, and Tony knew it would be one of those nights he’d have to sleep in the rocking chair because James didn’t want Tony to leave him.

Wait…

Steve isn’t here.

“You wanna stay in Daddy’s bed tonight, Baby?” He said as he kissed James’ head again and walked out of the nursery. “This isn’t going to happen often so don’t get used to it, okay?”

James snuggled closer to Tony’s chest and made the soft huffing sound that he made every time he was tired.

Gently, Tony laid James down on the bed and laid down beside him, lying so he was eye-level with his son and slid his hand up so James could grip his finger.

James yawned adorably and blinked at Tony.

Tony smiled at his son and leaned over to kiss James’ head. “I love you,” he murmured, and then drifted off.

 

Steve crept into the house and dropped his duffel on the couch as he passed it, climbing the stairs two at a time as quietly as he could to his and Tony’s bedroom.

 _“Commander, I would advise absolute silence upon entry as Mr Stark is sleeping,”_ JARVIS told him as he went to open the door.

Steve nodded and gently pushed open the door.

Tony was asleep, wearing those boxers and a tight t-shirt, and Steve moved to wake him when he saw who else was in their bed.

James’ little chest rose and fell gently as he slept cocooned in Tony’s arms, and Steve grinned stupidly as he shucked his uniform so he was also only wearing his a shirt and boxers, and climbed into bed beside the two most important people in his life.

 _This is something to come home to_ , Steve thought as he pressed a feather light kiss to James’ soft blond hair.

James snuffled and went quiet again, and Steve closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So have you heard that story where Chris Evans lost his virginity and immediately went and told his mother? Well, maybe you could write where James has lost his virginity and he runs home to Tony and is like "Dad I had SEX" lol"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is Steve and Tony's son.  
> Francis is Clint and Darcy's son.  
> Aaron is Bucky and Natasha's son.

Francis lost his around the same age, Aaron too, and hisfriends ‘popping the cherry’ intrigued James and by the time his sixteenth birthday came around, he decided he was going to ‘pop’ his too.

He knew the basics, he’d seen porn before (Aaron had insisted he watch this ‘babe’ who could make any Sire ‘squeal like a pig’ and had been really embarrassed) and he’d seen the playboys a boy in his third (eleventh) grade class had snuck in once or twice.

The girl’s name was Cindy, her parents were SHIELD Agents and she and James had known each other for years. It was her first time too and James liked that she didn’t like him because he was the Director’s son or Captain America and Iron Man’s son, or that he had money or was a superhero. She just liked him, which according to his Dad was really important. She had green eyes and red hair and was really pretty.

And the fact she looked a lot like Aaron’s little sister was a coincidence. Rebecca was _thirteen_.

It was like Francis having a crush on his little brother. Ew.

He liked planning things, they made him more comfortable knowing what was going to happen, so he and Cindy talked, and decided on a date and where it was going to happen.

He also knew about protection, and did _not_ blush when Aaron and Francis dragged him off to get ‘the perfect glove’.

All in all, it was fun. It was awkward and they giggled and explored each other, they both blushed when they saw the other naked and the discovered what was comfortable and what wasn’t.

They both came (Cindy twice) and James decided Aaron and Francis were morons because _nothing_ they said would happen happened.

James dropped Cindy home the next morning and she kissed him goodbye and told him he was a perfect gentleman.

And then James bolted home.

His Dad would be worried about him.

* * *

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow as his son stumbled in from the garage.

"You must have had fun at that party last ni…"

"Dad I had sex," James blurted, and Clint was laughing so hard he had to leave the kitchen.

"I didn’t go to a party," James babbled. "I went to a hotel room I rented out for last night because Cindy and I both agreed that we’d be more comfortable without the chance of parents walking in and I’m sorry I lied to you and I promise I’ll never do it again and…"

Tony hugged his son. Lying never did sit well with his Baby.

"You had sex." He said.

James nodded against his shoulder.

"You used protection?"

Again, James nodded.

"You enjoyed yourself?"

He felt James’ face heat up, but the boy nodded.

"She enjoyed herself?"

James nodded.

Tony rubbed circles into James’ back. “And you would one hundred per cent have sex again?” Because sometimes first times can be a little traumatising.

James nodded, and Tony pulled back.

"You had sex. Nearly everyone on the planet has sex, Baby. It’s natural and as you discovered last night it’s a lot of fun if both partners enjoy themselves," he said. "Now do you want some breakfast?"

James grinned and nodded. “Thanks Dad,” he said as he slid up beside Tony to help make breakfast.

Tony smiled. “You’re welcome Baby.”


	4. Sire's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you could write about the first Sire's Day (like you did with Tony on Carrier's Day) after the War. Like, Steve and James are awkward around each other, and when Sire's Day comes, of course all the other kids give Steve their gifts, and maybe Steve is a little surprised when James comes and gives him a gift, whatever that may be."

Steve remembered his first Sire’s day as a parent very fondly.

Tony had woken him up with a kiss and a ‘good morning Poppa’ and placed James, still so small and fragile, on his chest.

James had giggled, sitting on his chest wearing a tiny captain america shirt, red pants and red socks, and laughed when Steve picked him up and kissed his cheek.

James had been very cuddly that day and would pout whenever he was put down.

There was a photo Tony took that day, hidden away somewhere in the many photo albums stored away in the attic, of himself and James and the shield.

James was sitting on the shield, beaming a gummy smile, and Steve had been lying on the ground behind the shield, one hand on James’ side to make sure he didn’t fall, and he’d been beaming at the camera as well.

He knew both of them were smiling at Tony, probably the one thing they still had in common and could agree on.

This Sire’s Day had started out like all the rest since that first one, with Tony waking him up with a kiss and a ‘good morning Poppa’ and then a heavy weight jumped on him as Sarah and Carter tackled him, giggling, and Steve laughed as he feigned defeat, then rallied his two youngest into ganging up on Tony.

Tony bolted from the room with Sarah and Carter right behind him but Peter stayed and cuddled a little longer.

“You think Jamie’ll come by?” His son asked against Steve’s chest. “I…he came by a few days ago so…”

“Your brother comes by when he wants,” Steve told Peter. “He’s…he and I…if he came around today, I’d be very surprised.”

Peter sighed. “Can’t you and Jamie just…say sorry? I mean, when Jamie was Blaine’s age you two were like bestest friends and…”

Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat at the memories. “It’s not that easy, Peter Pan,” he said. “James and I…there are some things that saying sorry can’t fix, and this is…what happened between your brother and I is one of them.”

“Okay,” Peter scowled. “I wish he’d never gone to War.”

Steve rubbed Peter’s back. “Me too, Son.”

 

 

Leo and Francis managed to stop making out long enough to come by the Mansion after breakfast to give Steve and Clint gifts.

Clint really liked his collectible Hawkeye bobble head, and Steve smiled when Leo gave him a photo of his own Sire, dressed in uniform.

“Was going through some old archives with James…” Leo trailed off. “I don’t think he’s coming around, Pops…I…”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t expect him to.” He sighed, placing the photo on the bench. “Now what’s this I hear about ‘Avengers auditions’?”

He felt Tony’s hand on his back and glanced at his husband, Tony’s eyes wordlessly conveying apologies and Steve smiled and curled an arm around his waist.

It wasn’t perfect.

But it would do.

“Jamie!” Sarah squealed suddenly, launching herself at her eldest brother.

James dropped a kiss to Sarah’s head, “heya, Shorty,” he grinned.

“Don’t call me Shorty!” Sarah squeaked.

James opened his mouth to respond, when Sarah snatched something from his pocket.

“Hey!” James exclaimed.

“This for Poppa?” Sarah asked as she held up a neatly wrapped blue present with a tiny red bow on it. “Whatcha get him?”

“Nothing to do with you, nosey,” James snatched it out of her hands.

“I’m not nosey!” Sarah protested.

“Yes you are. You’re short and nosey.” James retorted, and Sarah pouted, but James stepped around her and awkwardly handed the present to Steve.

“I…uh…” James looked away as Steve took it. “I’ve got a thing at SHIELD…so…”

Steve knew there was no ‘thing’ at SHIELD.

Both he and James knew that being in the same room together too long would lead to a fight.

“Sure,” Steve nodded. “Thanks for coming by Captain.”

“Commander,” James corrected. “I…uh…I got promoted. Dad didn’t tell…”

“He must have,” Steve dismissed. “I must have been preoccupied. Congratulations, Commander.”

“Thank you, General,” James nodded, and then hurried out.

Steve glanced over at Tony. “You didn’t tell me he got promoted,” he said.

Tony sighed. “I was waiting for the right moment,” he said. “What’d he get you?”

Steve glanced down at the present in his hands and pulled off the wrapping paper.

His breath caught in his throat when the present was revealed.

The frame itself was beautiful, hand-crafted he guessed, made from a grey wood and the words ‘Hero and Sidekick’ carved into it in neat writing.

The photo, though, was one Steve would never forget.

The photo from his first Sire’s Day with James, printed in black and white, but the red and blues coloured, as well as his and James’ eyes.

“Oh,” Tony breathed when he saw it. “Steve it’s beautiful.”

Steve ran his thumb over the baby in the photograph and wondered if he and James could ever have the relationship they used to have.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “It is.”


	5. Tony and James' Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A seven year old James and Tony spending the day together, just the two of them."

"When was the last time you and James spend some time together?" Steve asked one night in bed.

Tony buried his face into Steve’s bare shoulder. “There are many times I’d love to discuss my Baby. After you just fucked me five ways from sunday is _not_  one of those times.” He said.

"I know, but…I can’t remember the last time you and him spent some time alone together." Steve told him. "He’s always off with Francis and Natasha’s boy…"

"Aaron," Tony said. "His name’s Aaron."

"He’s a bad influence," Steve replied. "His father is probably one of those idiot STRIKE Force guys. Rumlow, probably. Never liked those guys. I don’t think I’d be able to stand his father if I met him."

"Anyway, your point?" Tony asked.

"Well, Leo and Mikaela are fine here at home with me and the other Avengers," Steve said. "James spends enough time with me, he needs some time with his Daddy too."

"I pick him up from school everyday," Tony sighed.

"With Francis, Leo, Rebecca, Bianca and Natasha’s boy…"

"You’re calling him that just to annoy me now, aren’t you?" Tony sat up and looked at Steve. "I don’t think I have _time_. I mean, Pepper, SI and Avengers business and _Mikaela_ , my days are full!”

"I just said I’d take care of Mikaela," Steve replied, not getting up. "Tony, James asked me today if you loved Mikaela and Leo more than you loved him because they’re smaller. I almost cried."

Tony’s eyes widened.

"I don’t love them any more than I love him!" He exclaimed. "How could he think that? I…I…I…"

"Breathe," Steve said, running a hand up and down Tony’s side. "Breathe. Tomorrow is Saturday, I already talked to Pepper and she agreed to give you the day off. The Avengers and I can handle Leo and Mikaela…you’re not a bad father, Tony. You’ve just been overworking yourself and I think tomorrow will be good for both of you."

Tony nodded and settled back down, half on Steve’s chest as Steve rubbed his back soothingly.

"You’re not a bad father," Steve said as he kissed his hair. "Your heart’s too big for you to ever even be considered and _okay_  father, Sweetheart.”

Tony nodded and cuddled closer.

 

Tony crept into James’ bedroom early the next morning and knelt beside his son’s bed.

"Baby," he murmured as he gently shook James awake. "Baby, time to wake up."

James’ dark eyes opened slowly and he yawned.

"Daddy?" The seven-year-old asked sleepily. "Is somethin’ wrong?"

Tony shook his head and stroked James’ hair. “Nothing’s wrong Baby,” he promised. “You and I are just going to spend the day together and I thought we’d start early.”

"You, me, Leo and Mickey?" James asked.

"No just you and me," Tony said, and the look of shock on James’ face broke his heart. "Now, why don’t you get up and have a shower, and we’ll go get some breakfast at that Diner we like up the road?"

James beamed and leapt out of bed, hurrying to get ready and Tony laughed.

 

James, now dressed in his favourite Iron Man t-shirt, jeans and bright red sneakers, was giggling as he pulled Tony along down the street to Minnie’s Diner.

"Slow down Baby," Tony huffed as he tugged on James’ hand. "I don’t have Super Soldier speed, remember?"

"Oh," James replied sheepishly, looking down at his shoes for a moment.

Tony tugged James to his side and wrapped an arm around his Baby’s shoulders as they continued to walk towards Minnie’s.

James started chattering about something stupid he, Aaron and Francis had done the other day and how Bianca had nearly beat the stuffing out of them when she found out what they’d done and Tony laughed.

After getting a seat in a booth, Tony ordered two milkshakes, one chocolate-rassberry and the other coffee (Minnie made the best coffee milkshake in New York, possibly the _only_  coffee milkshake), and James scanned the menu.

"Can I have…waffles?" He asked after putting the menu down.

Tony nodded. “Sounds good. I might have them too,” he smiled. “So, how’s school?”

"Boring, I’m smarter than all my teachers," James sighed.

Tony snorted, he knew the feeling well. “Well, only a few more years and you’ll be in college. Then you’ll meet people slightly less smart as you.” He said.

James nodded thoughtfully, frowning.

"What’s on your mind, Baby?" Tony asked.

James opened his mouth, closed it again, then opened it once more and said, “could we go to the museum after breakfast?”

Tony nodded. “Sure Baby,” he grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

 

They wandered the museum until lunch, and after eating what was a hilariously bad burger that had them both giggling afterwards, they spend the rest of the afternoon in the park.

James was cuddled up to his side, head on his chest and a scrawny arm curled around Tony’s ribs as Tony played with his hair while they laid on the grass.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked softly.

James nodded. “Today was the best,” he answered. “The bestest best day ever.”

Tony kissed his head and smiled. “Baby?”

"Yeah Daddy?" James yawned.

"I love you so much," Tony told him. "You know that don’t you?"

James cuddled a little closer. “I know Daddy. I love you too.”

And he was asleep.

 

Tony carried James home a little while later and found Steve pinned to the couch with Leo asleep on his legs and Mikaela on his chest.

"You look like you had a fun day," Steve whispered.

Tony adjusted his grip on James, who was slumped over his back. “We did. Thank you.”

Steve smiled. “Well, we had fun too. I think Leo has a bit of a crush on Francis. Also, Mikaela does _not_  like spinach.”

"Aw," Tony grinned. "I’m going to put James in bed, then I’ll come free you."

"Sounds good," Steve answered. "I’m glad you had a fun day, Sweetheart."

Tony sighed. “I am too, Hon.”


	6. Carrier's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony being upset because James forgot his birthday/father's day, but it turns out James had a special dinner planned where he gives his Dad something really special."

When Tony woke, there was a stack of handmade cards of varying degrees of skill placed neatly on his bedside table under his glasses.

He smiled at them for a moment, feeling Steve’s heavy arm around his waist tighten as his husband woke, and then shivered as Steve’s lips began their torturously slow trail of kisses from the base of his spine to his jawline.

"Good morning," his husband rumbled before kissing his lips. "There was an annoying blond in our bedroom earlier."

"There’s an annoying blonde in our bedroom right now," Tony replied cheekily against Steve’s lips, and giggled when Steve nipped his bottom lip in response.

"And you wonder why our children have such cheek?" Steve growled. "I’m going to get up and make sure Aaron hasn’t helped them burn down our kitchen. Again."

Tony nodded, “I’ll get JARVIS to tell you when I’ve finished reading the cards. Love you.” And he kissed him again.

Steve hummed, smiling. “Love you too.”

As he left, Tony sat up and slipped his glasses on as he picked up the first card in the pile, grinning down at it as he read it.

Every card had something that he’d done for each of his children since last year, plus a little chocolate or a piece of candy taped to the outside.

Tony closed the latest card and reached out for the last one, but his hand closed on nothing.

Frowning, Tony counted the cards. There were seven. He had  _eight_  children.

Quickly, he read through them again, picking out each of his children’s handwriting, and then stopped, realising which one of them hadn’t made a card this year.

 _James_.

"J…JARVIS?" Tony’s voice wobbled, "JARVIS? G…get Steve? J…just…just Steve. Please? Hurry?"

 _"Certainly Sir."_ JARVIS responded politely, but his voice as concerned as an AI could be.

Steve came up moments later, a worried frown on his face and Tony sniffled.

"There’s only seven cards," he said quietly. "J…James’ isn’t in here."

Now Steve was really frowning. “Are you sure? It’s not like that boy to miss something  _he_ started. Not something as important to you as this, Sweetheart.”

"I know." Tony shrugged despondently. "He must be busy…or…or he just…just forgot to give it to Sarah to bring in."

Steve sat beside him on the bed and hugged him. “Tony…he’s not downstairs. I thought he might’ve had to leave for something important for SI before you woke up but…I don’t think he was ever here today, Sweetheart.”

Tony choked and broke down, right there in Steve’s arms.

Steve only held him tight.

___________________________________________________________________

Tony smiled and laughed and let his children pamper him when he went downstairs, but his mind kept drifting back to his missing eighth card. The card his eldest, his Baby, didn’t write him.

"Daddy?" Sarah chirped, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. "Is Jamie on a mission? He’s not here, and he said he was going to be. Did you and him have a fight like him and Poppa?"

Tony shook his head and cuddled his youngest close. Damn, she  _looked_ so much like James. She  _sounded_ so much like James. It wasn’t fair to her.

"He’ll be by later," Leo said suddenly, smiling. "He said he had to run a few errands this morning, but he promised he was going to be here this afternoon."

Tony couldn’t remember a Carrier’s Day where James hadn’t spent the whole day with him. It hurt that the War had changed that bright eyed little boy he’d raised into someone who’d completely ignore such a previously important tradition.

"You’re sure?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" Aaron called from where he was actively  _not_ burning down the kitchen. Again. “Cap had to meet some girl today! Tiffany I think! Said she’s a fine babe!”

Tony nodded and cuddled Sarah a little tighter.

Steve looked livid, but kept it hidden almost immediately. “Okay. He’d better be here though.”

"He will!" Francis grinned.

___________________________________________________________________

James never showed up, but around sunset Tony got a text from Pepper that he had to meet with an investor at a restaurant in an hour and to dress nice. He tried to get out of it, but Pepper said that this would be their only chance to meet with the investor.

So he dressed in a nice suit and got Happy to drive him to the restaurant.

When he got there, there was a familiar face leaning against the street lamp in a coat and black on black suit.

"James?" Tony stared. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to make up for the fact I practically broke your heart today getting tonight ready," James answered guiltily. "Leo texted me, told me you were pretty upset I wasn’t here this morning."

"Well you just got back! I thought…I thought you’d forgotten!" Tony shouted.

James rolled his eyes and flashed that blinding grin. “I’d  _never_ forget today, Dad. I’m more likely to forget  _Poppa’s_ birthday than forget today. War turned me into a real bastard, but not to you.”

Tony sniffled and wiped his eyes. “You know I love this restaurant, right?”

"I know," James grinned as he walked over and offered his arm.

Tony sighed at him, then looped his arm through James’. “You’ve been taking chivalry lessons from your Sire.” He accused.

"I’m a decorated soldier," James sniffed. "I’m supposed to be chivalrous and charming and kind and…"

"Okay," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. "Are you quite done?"

James laughed and tugged Tony along. “Let me make up for today, huh?”

They were seated at one of the best tables and James let him pick the wine and the entrees, they talked and ate and laughed.

They finished dinner and James smiled at him for a long time, and then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a jewellers box out.

"Tiffany…" Tony said, then laughed. "You went to Tiffany’s today. Aaron said you had to meet a woman named Tiffany."

"Strangely," James said as he fiddled with the box. "This isn’t Tiffany’s. It’s from the jeweller you and Pops had your wedding bands designed at."

Tony grinned, and James handed him the box and flicked it open as Tony took it.

Tony gasped.

Inside was a black leather bracelet, as thick as three fingers, with a familiar medal pressed into the leather. Actually, it was stitched into the leather, held in place like a button.

It was James’ Medal of Honour.

"James…" Tony stared. "I can’t take this…"

"I’ve got a copy," James shrugged. "That’s the original. I want you to have it, please?"

"You won this in the War, James. It’s not something…something you just _give away_ …” Tony insisted.

"I’m not giving it away," James sighed. "I’m giving it to someone I love and care about. Dad, I had this made ages ago. A few days after I got back from the War. Please?"

Tony sighed, then smiled and slid the bracelet on. It fit perfectly, and Tony ran his thumb over the medal.

"It’s perfect," Tony said.

James nodded, then grinned and reached into his inner jacket pocket again, pulling out a home made card. “Forgot to give this to Leo this morning!”

Tony laughed wetly and rolled his eyes, taking the card.

Inside, James had written ‘Thanks for giving me a reason to come home’.

"The chocolate is Swiss," James shrugged, and Tony glare at him fondly.

"Of course it is." He said, and James grinned brilliantly.

"Happy Carrier’s Day, Dad." The blond murmured.

Tony leaned across the table and pressed a gentle kiss to James’ cheek.

"Thank you, Baby." He replied, just as soft.


	7. Tit for Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own little HC to go along with your media one, so RDJ just revealed the first photo of his baby daughter on Letterman, so imagine Tony doing his first interview since giving birth and showing the first pic of his baby with the public and the round of "awws" that comes with it and Tony just beams

Tony  _loved_  going on talk shows, it was where he was most comfortable outside his home, SHIELD, SI and the suit. He liked being able to talk about things and not being blindsided by a question he wasn’t prepared for.

And his favourite talk show by far was Tit for Tat with Mark and Milly, a married couple who’d been together forever.

And his favourite thing about them was while it was a Carrier/Sire relationship, Mark was the Carrier and Milly was the Sire.

And they shared having children, currently Mark was about four months, when last time it had been Milly carrying.

So they both knew how a pregnancy took its tole and were usually the go to talk show for pregnant celebrities.

“So, Tony,” Milly said, she was tall and dark haired with a beaming smile. “Last time you were on the show, you were…six months pregnant with your last child. How have you been since then?”

Tony grinned. “I’ve been amazing, Milly. I’ve been spending as much time as I can spare at home and with Avengers business at an all time low so have my three eldest children!” He said.

“How  _do_  you handle those two big, buff blond patriots anyway, Tony?” Mark asked. “I saw how James loomed our head of security here at the studio when he came here with you this morning.”

The crowd screamed, and Tony laughed.

“Oh, I think they’re a little more excited to know Captain America himself is in the building,” Milly laughed. “Do we have a live feed of tall, blond and red white and blue?”

The monitor behind them lit up and Tony snorted when he saw his eldest sitting cross-legged on the floor throwing a rubber ball at the opposite wall.

“Golly, you can’t give a fella one moment of privacy, can ya?” James drawled in a thick Brooklyn accent. The one he uses when he’s talking to kids or doing something like this. “I aint takin’ my shirt off, Milly. Don’t wanna get your husband all hot under the collar.”

And James winked, flashed a smile, and the feed cut out.

“You’ve raised quite a boy there, Tony,” Mark said, tugging at his collar in exaggeration.

“You should come by the mansion some time,” Tony grinned. “You’d think someone had banned shirts. And pants in some cases!”

There was a collective giggle from the crowd, and Tony grinned again.

“Off the subject of your older children for a moment,” Milly said. “And lets talk about your new baby.”

Tony sat up a little straighter and fought the urge to rest his hand over his stomach.

“Alright, what do you want to know?” He asked.

“Now we already know her name,” Mark said. “Gracie Beatrice Stark-Rogers, which is absolutely gorgeous by the way. I’m jealous.”

Tony giggled.

“And you’ve always been good at picking names!” Milly said. “James Christopher! Leonard Chester! Mikaela Virginia was beautiful by the way. Kelsie Anne I thought sounded so…regal.”

“She acts like she’s royalty,” Tony snorted. “Love you Honey!”

“Oh that’s  _mean_ ,” Mark hissed playfully.

Tony shrugged.

“Carter Buchanan I found a little odd, until I realised you named him after your husband’s WWII lover and his best friend,” Milly said.

“Actually I named Carter in honour of my Aunt, Peggy Carter,” Tony corrected. “She was my Aunt a lot longer than she was Steve’s lover, Milly.”

“My apologies,” Milly said. “Sarah Maria made me cry, because you named her after your mothers. Question, would her name have been Joseph Howard if she was born a boy?”

“Oh god no,” Tony cringed. “That’s cruel. Steve’s philosophy is if you giggle when you yell it angrily, it’s no good. No, we’d picked the name Henry Robert if Sarah had been born a boy. And with Gracie…if she’d been born a boy her name would have been…”

“Wait, you don’t just save the name for the next baby?” Mark asked. “That’s what we do.”

“Steve doesn’t like that,” Tony shrugged. “Because we’re picking the names for a baby that’s already been born, and he doesn’t think that any child deserves ‘hand-me-downs’. We’re rich. Our kids don’t need to share. But Gracie would have been Riley Frederick.”

“Okay, now that we’re back to Gracie,” Mark said. “You graciously gave us a picture of your newest addition to, finally, show to the world. Now, we ask all our guests this and we’ve been asking you every time you’ve come on this show after a new baby since James was a little tyke, but we don’t have to show the picture if that isn’t what you want. Are you okay with this?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Just bring up the photo of my daughter, Mark. It took us  _three hours_  to get her to sit still for it.”

“Okay then!” Mark grinned, and the picture flashed up on the monitor.

The crowd’s reaction was almost instant, they cooed and awed over the picture of his baby girl along with Mark and Milly for the duration it was up.

“She’s beautiful!” Milly squeaked.

“Well of course she is,” Mark replied. “Have you  _seen_  her parents? And her older siblings. That’s one gene pool I’d be happy to be a part of.”

Tony laughed and listened to them chatter about his little Gracie for a few more minutes like a proud parent, and then said, “I have a little more news to announce while I’m here.”

Mark and Milly turned to him, because he hadn’t told them about this in the briefing.

But he wanted to do it now.

“I’m pregnant!” He said.

 


	8. Vibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has enhanced hearing.
> 
> And his parents are a little adventurous in bed.

James walked into the kitchen that morning looking exhausted.

“Did you have a nightmare, Baby?” Tony asked in concern when he saw how tired his eldest was. 

“No,” the teenager replied. “You know my hearing is extremely sensitive, right?”

“Of course,” Steve frowned. “Did you hear something, Cricket?”

“I can hear a phone vibrate from another room,” James continued.

“What are you talking about, James?” Tony asked. “You’re not making any sense.”

James turned red, buried his face in his hands and bit out “you need to get someone to sound proof your bedroom if you’re going to use that kind of stuff in the bedroom.”

Steve’s jaw dropped, and Tony turned almost as red as James.

“You heard…” Steve blinked.

“Yeah,” James gritted. “You’re paying for my therapy.”

“Deal,” Tony groaned.

“And I want a new car.”

“So long as you don’t tell your uncle,” Steve said.

“Great talk. Get a sound proofer in. I’m going to go bash my head against a wall and hopefully induce memory loss.” James nodded.

“I might join you,” Tony said. “We’re  _really_  sorry Baby.”

“That’s fine. It’s only slightly less disturbing than the time I hacked your files on Uncle Bucky’s arm and found out it could vibrate at will.” James answered. “Bye.”


	9. Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Gracie stood up yet?

Tony smile as Gracie crawled up to him and sat down, looking at him and demanding to be picked up.

“Can’t carry you forever, Graceful,” Tony said as he scooped her up and cuddled her close. “Gonna have SJ to carry around soon.”

Gracie huffed and wiggled until Tony put her down again, and then put her arms in the air, demanding to be picked up once more.

“Um, no.” Tony decided. “You’re big enough and pretty enough to try and start learning to do this thing we adults call ‘standing up’.”

Gracie pouted, but it was the same pout Tony had been subjected to since James was old enough to know that pouting was power and he’d become immune to the signature Rogers pout.

The Stark pout involved sad, wet eyes and lip wibbles that not even Red Skull himself could stand up against it.

“Nuh-uh,” Tony waggled a finger. “Your big brother was standing up when he was your age. Walking was another matter, but standing up he could do. Come on.”

He sat down, and let Gracie grip his fingers to use as supports as she pouted at him.

“Put that bottom lip away, little miss,” Tony tapped the plump lip and Gracie giggled. “Stand up time.”

Gracie sighed and gripped Tony’s fingers, and used them to pull herself up, flopping back down a few times, but after a while (and some more futile pouting) Gracie hauled herself to her feet and stood there, still gripping Tony’s fingers and blinking at him expectantly.

“Steve!” Tony hollered, as Gracie wobbled slightly.

After a moment or so, Steve jogged in, gasped and appeared beside Tony on the floor out of thin air.

“She’s standing!” He exclaimed happily.

Gracie beamed, smug little thing, and started doing a little dance which made both Tony and Steve laugh.

“Well, she is a Stark,” Tony said as he leaned up to kiss his husband. “We’re very advanced.”

“Whatever you say, Sweetheart,” Steve grinned against his lips and Gracie plopped back down again, cocked her head to the side, and then made a face and said “ew.”

Steve sighed as Tony cracked up.

“She’s  _definitely_  yours,” Steve said as he picked his baby girl up and cuddled her close.

Tony pressed a kiss to Gracie’s head and Steve’s lips.

“She’s  _ours_ , Hon,” he corrected, and Steve grinned.

“That she is.” He agreed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let's say you put Gracie on the floor, and Steve and Tony sit equal distances apart from her. Both ask Gracie to come to them, who does Gracie go to?

“I don’t know why we’re doing this,” Steve said as Tony placed their youngest on the floor about a metre and a half away from Steve, who was sitting on the floor, and then moved to sit down the same distance away from her in the opposite direction. “She’s going to go to you. All of our kids have so far.”

“Because we always do,” Tony said, rubbing his swollen stomach. “And anyway, she might be tired and go to you.”

“She’ll want you,” Steve leaned back against the wall. “From the day you got back from Afghanistan to the day you revealed you were Iron Man, James screamed if you were in the room and I was holding him, which wasn’t heartbreaking in  _anyway_ , just so you know.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and Gracie glanced in both their directions, then began crawling towards Tony as Steve gave his husband an ‘I told you so’ look, then Gracie turned and scurried over to Steve, crawling into his lap and cuddling up to him.

“Okay, what did you do?” Steve said to Tony as he picked her up and settled her against his chest. “Did you bribe her with a new rattle?”

“She just wants her Poppa,” Tony shrugged. “I’m fine, you can have her, I’ve got Captain America and Iron Man to keep me company.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Gracie gnawed on his shirt button, then settled her little head against his heart and closed her bright blue eyes.

“She’s gonna break your heart one day, you know?” Tony said as he settled down at Steve’s side and rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Like James broke mine.”


End file.
